


white hair, dark night

by cloud_parliament (TinyFox_2), TinyFox_2



Series: two kittens, what chaos might they do? [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Short, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFox_2/pseuds/cloud_parliament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFox_2/pseuds/TinyFox_2
Summary: She can't do this anymore, she thinks, looking at her body's white hair. She's not sure how much longer she can keep up the pretence.(Maybe it's better if she just flees.)
Series: two kittens, what chaos might they do? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151621





	white hair, dark night

**Author's Note:**

> cw: alludes to past character death that didn't stick

It was after about 50 years (though she wasn't counting) and one fall from the roof that the girl realised she could flee.  
Could run off into the night, and nobody would know. Oh, they'd wonder where she was, wonder what happened, but they'd never realise she'd fled. Even if they did, they'd be looking for an old man. Not...  
She looked down at herself.  
They wouldn't look for a young girl.  
She didn't have to do this anymore, she realised. She didn't have to play the game. Didn't have to keep pretending to be this old man, this wise wizard, when she was anything but.

Over the course of a few months, she found herself packing her bags, almost unintentionally.  
A few odds and ends that she was attached to. Food that wouldn't rot or go off. Water. Blankets.  
Clothes that she'd created for herself, with torn robes, a needle and thread, and more patience than she thought she had. (The thought of having to go out as herself in those clothes was a good motivator, though.)

It was a clear night, the new moon. She looked back at the tower where she'd spent much of her time in this mortal body, its height much more terrifying without the mask of adulthood.  
The old wizard who'd lived there was dead.  
And like a shadow, her brown curls flying behind her, the nameless girl fled into the night, more alive than she'd ever felt before.

**Author's Note:**

> This might not make a whole lot of sense yet! It's working up to something bigger, but for the moment it's an introduction to a character.  
> (She's living in my brain rent-free, and says hi.)


End file.
